The Curse
by MagicalNinja
Summary: Molly's been having weird hallucinations, and when she goes to Sherlock for help...
1. He Returns

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock!  
**

* * *

It was another boring day, no crimes, no mysteries to be solved... And Sherlock had convinced the press to leave him alone, but now even avoiding them sounded fun.  
Watson had gone out with Mary again, and Sherlock could tell that things between them were getting serious.  
And it didn't take a mind the size of his to figure it out, either.  
So, with John out, the city completely safe, Sherlock was lying on the couch, bored.  
Of course, he had ruled out countless of possibilities, one of them even reading John's blog.  
Yes, he was that bored.

He jumped up off the couch, and paced back and forth on the coffee table.  
"Sherlock! Someone is waiting outside for- What are you doing?! Get off the coffee table!" Sherlock smirked as Mrs. Hudson swatted him with a newspaper.  
Sherlock jumped off the coffee table, and stood in front of Mrs. Hudson.  
"What were you saying?" Sherlock asked.  
"To get off the coffee-"  
"NO! Before that!" Sherlock said, sighing.  
"Oh! Oh, yes. Someone is waiting outside for you." Mrs. Hudson said, wiping dirt marks off the table.  
Sherlock grabbed his coat.  
"I swear... No manners at all..." Mrs. Hudson muttered.  
Sherlock, grinning, ran out of the room and bounced down the stairs.  
When he exited the 'apartment' he was disappointed to find Molly Hooper waiting outside, leaning against the building.

"Oh. It's only you." Sherlock said dully.  
Looking offended, Molly looked over at Sherlock.  
"Thanks. That's just what I needed right now." She said, crossing her arms.  
Sherlock looked over at Molly, slightly confused.  
"No, sorry. I was just hoping I'd get a case. I'm terribly bored." Sherlock said, with a wave of his hand.  
Molly, who looked a little relieved, shrugged.  
"And what did you mean by that?" Sherlock asked, and Molly looked up at him.  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
Sherlock scowled.  
"You said, 'That's just what I needed right now' and don't deny that you didn't." Sherlock said.  
"I wasn't going to." Molly said, sighing.  
"Okay then, good. Now do tell me." Sherlock said, looking desperate.

"I'm worried. I told you about my father, yes?" Molly looked over at Sherlock.  
"Yes, I believe so." Sherlock said.  
"I've been seeing him. Everywhere I go, I see him. When I went shopping the other day, I saw him looking at me through the window." Molly closed her eyes.  
"I know it can't be real... But it looks so real... HE looks so real..." She looked down, to hide the tears that were appearing in her eyes.  
Although Sherlock was getting impatient, he waited for Molly to relax.  
"And... And every time it happens, I feel cold, I feel alone... And I get dizzy." Molly said, in a whisper.  
"You probably just need to rest." Sherlock said.  
"I've tried! But I get flashes inside my head when I close my eyes for to long. It's like a curse. And I can't stop it!" Molly said, looking frightened.  
Sherlock looked suddenly more interested when she said 'curse.'  
"A curse? Is that exactly what you would compare it to?" Sherlock asked.  
Molly nodded.  
"Yes, I think so. I just... I didn't know who to go to. I'm sorry to bother you with this." Molly said quietly.  
"It's fine, Molly. Besides, I need something to do." Sherlock said, causing Molly to frown slightly.

"Please don't treat this like it's a game." She said, as he began to pace excitedly.  
Sherlock turned to look at her.  
"What? No, never mind. Come over tomorrow, we can start then." Sherlock said quickly.  
"I thought you were bored?" Molly asked slowly.  
Sherlock groaned.  
"Obviously not anymore. But I'm beginning to be. It will have to wait until tomorrow. Goodbye." Sherlock said.  
"But-" Molly held up her index finger questioningly.  
"_Goodbye _Molly!" Sherlock said, and pushed her away slightly.  
He then entered his residence quickly, leaving Molly outside.  
Sighing, Molly hailed a taxi, and left 221B Baker Street.

* * *

Molly made herself a cup of warm tea, and sat down on her bed.  
It had been a long day, and Sherlock hadn't made it any better.  
Eyes drooping, Molly put her tea on the nightstand, and slid down under the covers.  
His piercing blue eyes were the last thing she saw before she fell asleep.

* * *

"Hi, Sherlock." John said, as he came home late the same day.  
Sherlock paid no attention to him, and sat on the couch, deep in thought.  
"You got a case today, didn't you?" John asked, after he took off his jacket.  
Sherlock gave a small nod, squinting his eyes.  
"Who was it this time? Your brother?" John asked.  
"Molly." Sherlock replied, slightly rocking back and forth on the couch.  
John looked surprised.  
"Molly? Molly Hooper?" He asked, and Sherlock nodded.  
"What other Molly do we know?" Sherlock said, and John shrugged.

"I just find it hard to believe she came out to you and... Never mind. What happened?" He asked, Sherlock groaned.  
"That's the thing. She doesn't know for sure. Says she's been seeing her father everywhere she goes." Sherlock replied.  
"Isn't her father-"  
"Isn't her father dead? Yes. That's what makes it a mystery, John. But why has she been seeing him everywhere she goes?" Sherlock asked himself.  
John shrugged.  
"Maybe she just misses him. It's a common thing, Sherlock." John said, frowning.  
Sherlock flicked his hand towards John dismissively.  
"Yes, I know. But she referred it to a curse." Sherlock said,  
"Huh... A curse.." John mumbled, and sighed.  
"I don't know Sherlock. When are you suppose to help her?" John asked.  
"Tomorrow." Sherlock replied.  
John nodded.  
"Let her rest. Maybe she'll get better tomorrow." John said.  
Sherlock got up and went to make some tea.  
"Doubt it!" He called back, and John rolled his eyes.

* * *

_Molly looked around, breathing heavily._

_There stood her father again, same old grin and messy hair._  
_She shook her head furiously._  
_"You... You're not real!" She yelled, and the man walked towards her slowly._  
_"I'm every bit as real as you are." He replied, his voice dark and down-right terrifying._  
_Molly backed away, eyes getting misty._  
_"No... No you're not. I'm only imagining you." Molly said, trying to convince herself._  
_The man gave a loud and unpleasant laugh._  
_"If that were true, why would you imagine something like this?" He asked, nearly face-to-face with Molly._  
_Molly closed her eyes and looked away._  
_"Leave me alone." She said, her voice shaky._  
_The man touched her face._  
_"Oh, Molly. It's far to late for that."_

Molly bolted straight up, gasping.  
"What? It..." She rubbed her eyes, and checked her digital clock, which said it was only 6:00 am.  
Sighed, she out her head in her hands.

Suddenly, a large hand covered her mouth.  
Screaming and squirming, Molly did indeed put up a fight.  
"Goodnight, deary." A voice said, and Molly gasped when the stranger put a gas in her mouth, knocking her out.

* * *

Sherlock, who didn't sleep by choice, put his coat on.  
"Coming, John?" He asked, when John sleepily came into the living room.  
"Uh, sure, yeah. Let me just get my coat." He said, grabbing the coat off the couch.  
Sherlock nodded, and they both went outside.  
"Call Molly." Sherlock said, while he went to hail a cab.  
John nodded and dialed Molly's number.  
It didn't even ring, it went straight to voicemail.  
Shrugging, he went into the cab and sat down.  
"She didn't answer." John told Sherlock, who looked over at John, a thoughtful look on his face.  
Luckily, Molly's house wasn't to far from there residence.  
"Do you think she's better now?" John asked.  
Sherlock shook his head.  
"No." He replied, as the cab pulled up to Molly's house.

Quickly paying the driver, John followed Sherlock to the house.  
Sherlock knocked loudly.  
"Molly, it's us!" John called out.  
There was no answer.  
John had a puzzled look on his face.  
"She always answers..." He said quietly.  
"Yes, she does." Sherlock replied, and suddenly kicked down the door.  
John shook his head at Sherlock as he followed him through Molly's neat little house.  
"Where do we look?" He whispered, just in case she really was in there.  
"There isn't a need to whisper, John. She's not home." Sherlock said.

Confused, John looked around the house, until he reached the entryway to the bedroom.  
"Sherlock!" He called out, and Sherlock was there in a flash.  
"Why is there a blanket in the hallway?" He asked, and Sherlock entered the room quickly, which was empty.  
The bed was unmade, and blankets were spread around on the ground.  
"Something happened..." Sherlock muttered.  
"Well, obviously." John said, waving his hands towards the mess.  
"No, I mean in here. Just in here. This is the only messy room in the house, as soon as you leave the bedroom, the house is practically spotless... And there are dirt marks in between the wood from the hallway and the carpet." Sherlock said, bending down to examine them.

John walked over to the bed, and squinted his eyes at the pillow.  
"Um, Sherlock..." He said.  
Sherlock was muttering to himself.  
"Sherlock." John said, louder.  
Sherlock ignored him, and continued to mutter.  
"Sherlock!" John said loudly, and Sherlock looked up.  
"WHAT do you want, John?" Sherlock asked.  
John pointed to the pillow, where there was a hastily written note.  
Sherlock shook his head at the note, grabbing it before John could read it.

"Oh, okay. I'll just try to tell what it is by your expression." John said sarcastically.  
Sherlock handed John the letter, and brought his hands over his mouth, in the shape like he was praying.  
But of course he wasn't, he was just simply shocked.  
John read the note.

_**Come and play, Sherlock!**_  
_**~ J/M**_

"You don't think it's..." John looked at Sherlock.  
"Who else would it be?" Sherlock asked, rubbing his temples.  
"What are we going to do?" John asked.  
Sherlock paced back and forth.  
"It doesn't make any sense. Why would he take Molly?" John asked.  
"I... There must be a reason." Sherlock said to himself.  
John sighed. "Should we get the police?" He asked.  
"No, no. Not yet." Sherlock said, shaking his head.  
"What now, then?" John asked.  
"... He's dead. Moriarty, I saw him die..." Sherlock said.  
"Then... How did Molly..." John looked away, thinking.  
"She's been seeing her late father... She gets captured by a dead criminal..." Sherlock muttered, mainly to himself.  
"Do you think this has some sort of connection?" John asked.  
"Of course it does! But I don't know what it is... Yet." Sherlock said, and John shrugged.  
"Well... What do we do now?" John asked.  
Sherlock stopped pacing and looked John.

"We are going to do whatever it takes to find her. If Moriarty truly does have her, she's going to die."

* * *

**A/N  
**

**I know that the whole Molly gets captured by Moriarty gets used a lot, so I tried to make it different, but Molly would still get captured...  
I think it turned out okay... XD  
This is my first Sherlock story, so you know, if they're OOC, I apologize! :)  
I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Bye!**  
**MagicalNinja**


	2. All My Fault

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderfulness of Sherlock.  
**

* * *

Molly slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a cold, damp and dirty cell.  
Her throat was sore, her body ached and she was freezing cold.  
"Where am I?" She asked, and was surprised to find her voice raspy and dry.  
"Ah, deary. You're in the place you belong." A voice said, she could tell whoever it was, was using a voice editor.  
She shook her head.  
"Belong? I d- don't belong here!" She said, and looked around. "Who are you?"  
The voice laughed. "Details don't matter, deary."  
Molly rubbed her arm, which was stinging. "What... What's going on?" She asked.

The voice let out an exasperated sigh. "Sooo many questions. It's to bad I don't want to answer."  
Molly sighed and closed her eyes.  
"Although I have a question. Where is Sherlock?" The voice asked.  
"I- I don't know." Molly replied.  
"If he was going to rescue you, he would have done it by now! Tell me where he is."  
"I. Don't. Know." Molly said again.

"Tsk, tsk. I see. He doesn't need you, you know. The things you're capable of... He won't appreciate them." The voice said.

"What things?" Molly asked.

* * *

Sherlock paced in the kitchen, deep in thought.  
"We've found nothing! Molly could be dead for all we know." John said, rubbing his temples.  
Sherlock scowled and looked at John. "No. She's not dead." He said.  
John looked over at his friend. "What? I said could be." John said.

Sherlock ignored him, and closed his eyes.  
"I don't understand... Why Molly?" John asked for the fiftieth time.  
Sherlock rolled his eyes. "If I knew the reason, John. Would I be pacing back and forth in the kitchen, thinking?"  
John shrugged, and Sherlock sighed.

"Okay... So we know it's connected with her father..." John said, and Sherlock nodded.  
"Yes... And Moriarty... Both are dead..." Sherlock said quietly.  
John stood up, and walked over to Sherlock.  
"When we left her house, I found her phone on the table. I don't know if that means anything or..." John handed Sherlock the phone.  
Sherlock stared at it, and flipped it open.  
"... She's got a message." He said, and John looked over Sherlock's shoulder.  
"From who?" He asked.

Sherlock looked at John, frowning.

"Her father."

* * *

Molly listened carefully to the strangers words.  
She was cold, tired and hungry. And determined to get answers.

"Ah, yes... You're capable of many things, my dear Molly." The voice said.  
Molly licked her lips, which were unbelievably dry.  
"Oh! Silly me. Are you hungry? Thirsty?" The voice asked, and out of a tray in the wall, appeared some water and bread.  
"The more you tell me about Sherlock, the more food you get." The voice said menacingly.  
The room was quiet. Whoever had been talking was gone.

A tear slid out of Molly's eye as she ate the bread.  
She couldn't reveal the little she knew of Sherlock.  
But... She also couldn't die... She needed answers.

* * *

"Her father?" John asked, and Sherlock nodded.  
"Yes. That's what I said, isn't it?" Sherlock asked, looking at John for confirmation.  
John nodded slowly. "Well, yeah. But I thought her father was dead. We established it quite a few times."  
Sherlock rolled his eyes, and peered through her messages, saddened to see some were to him, which he never answered.  
"Well, lets hear it then!" John said, and Sherlock nodded.  
He opened the voice-mail, and it buzzed a bit at first.

"Hello, Molly. Sweet, dear Molly. How've you been? Long time, no see." A dark, cold voice said. "I've been good. Nothing really to do. Why don't we get together soon? You can tell me all about that... Sherlock character. If you don't come... Well, I guess the consequences will be, what's the word? Ah, yes. Severe."  
"To repeat this message, press on-"  
Sherlock quickly shut the phone, and John's eyebrows met, as he scowled at the phone.  
"When was this sent?" He asked, and Sherlock looked over at John, slight terror in his eyes.  
"Yesterday." He replied.  
"What? Yesterday? When yesterday?" John asked.  
"... Right before she came by..." Sherlock said quietly.  
John looked slightly sympathetic as he put his hand on Sherlock's shoulder.  
"This isn't your fault, you know." He said.  
Sherlock quickly looked at him, scowling slightly.  
"Of course I know that! Why would I even think otherwise?" He snapped, and John shrugged, eyebrows raised.  
Sighing, Sherlock closed his eyes.

"Because it is my fault. If I had just allowed her to talk to me yesterday..." Sherlock shook his head, annoyed by his sudden rush of regret.  
"Don't worry about it, Sherlock. I'm sure she's fine." John said.  
"Oh sure. Because being captured by a dead man is perfectly fine." Sherlock said sarcastically, rubbing his temples.  
"I can't and never will be able to comfort you." John mumbled, crossing his arms slowly.  
Sherlock looked at John apologetically.

"No, for once it's my fault. I just... i just need some time to think." Sherlock said dismissively.  
John nodded, and left Sherlock in the kitchen.  
Sherlock sat down at the table, head in his hands, and began muttering to himself.  
Though he was muttering quite fast, John could make out one thing he said:  
"All my fault..."

* * *

Jim walked around the balcony, smirking at the girl, who was kneeling on the floor, eating quickly.  
"Sherlock should arrive soon. He'll figure out my puzzle. And when he does... Boom!" He yelled loudly to his 'partner-in-crime.'  
"But... What if he doesn't come?" The dark voice asked.  
"... While I'm sure he will... I suppose there IS a possibility of not coming. If that happens, I can promise you one thing." Jim grinned at the other man.  
"What's that?" The man asked.

"Molly's certain death."

* * *

**A/N**

**Finally updated! This was a short chapter, I know. ;_;  
I swear I thought it was way longer when I was writing it!  
Well, hopefully you liked this chapter! And I'm sorry for the wait!  
Thanks for the reviews!  
Ta-ta for now!  
MagicalNinja**


	3. It's Getting Cold

**Disclaimer: Never have owned Sherlock... And I never will. ;_;**

* * *

Molly shivered furiously, wrapping her arms around her body.  
The cell was cold, there wasn't any blankets, and she hadn't been fed in two days.  
"Tell me everything you know about Sherlock." The voice ordered, as it did ever hour everyday.  
"No. Never." Molly whispered, shaking.  
A tray appeared from the wall, revealing a glass of water and an apple.  
She quickly walked over to it, limping.

She grabbed it, and immediately drank the water.  
She put the cup down, it half full, and took a giant bite.  
"Now will you tell me?" The voice asked, in a fake, innocent voice.  
Molly shook her head, taking another bite of the juicy apple.

"That's very unfortunate... Because there is indeed more where that came from."

Molly scowled. "Sherlock is my friend! I will NOT betray him to whoever YOU are!"  
The voice laughed loudly.  
"Are you serious? Sherlock doesn't have any friends! Besides that pesky Watson, of course... Maybe I should bring him in for questioning? Maybe I should go for Sherlock right now..." The voice said, and Molly shook her head.  
"NO! Don't touch either of them! They shouldn't be involved!" She paused, sighing. "I'm here because of my father, aren't I?"  
The voice laughed.  
"Very good, Molly. But we have something planned out for you." The voice said.  
"Planned? Excuse me?" Molly asked, squinting her eyes.  
"Oh, you'll see soon enough, my dear..."

* * *

"Are you sure we shouldn't go get the police's help?" John asked his friend quietly, as they walked through Molly's house.  
"I don't need their help." Sherlock replied dismissively, and John frowned.  
"Don't you mean we?" He asked, and Sherlock sighed.  
"Yes, yes. Right." He said, and entered the bedroom again.  
He walked around, opening the dresser drawers and flipping over the mattress.  
"What exactly are you doing?" John asked, crossing his arms.  
"Someone has been hear recently... Moriarty.. He must've left another clue somewhere..." Sherlock replied, and in a flash, he ran out of the room and up the stairs.  
"Sherlock!" John yelled after him, rolling his eyes as he followed him.  
Sherlock stopped at the bathroom, and John followed him inside.  
They looked at the the mirror, and John gasped.  
Written in red ink was:

_It's getting cold... Better hurry..._

"It's getting cold..." John whispered, and looked at Sherlock.  
"Do you know what that means?" He asked.  
"It might." Sherlock replied, and studied the handwriting.

* * *

"Do you think she'll tell us?" The dark voice asked.  
Jim laughed, and crossed his arms.  
"She better. Sherlock as has just found his second clue..." Jim said, glancing down at his phone, which showed John and Sherlock studying the mirror.  
'You're watching them?" The man asked, and Jim nodded, smirking. "Why don't you just kill him now?"  
Jim looked at the man, smiling.  
"Much too easy. Besides, I thought you wanted Molly in here for awhile? She's a test subject, after all. Her abilities are important." Jim pointed out.  
"Speaking of test subject, I think she's weak enough to start." The man said, scowling.  
Jim nodded, and looked down at the girl, who had finished the apple to the core.  
"Fine, fine. I'll bring her in." Jim said, and left the balcony, leaving the man alone.

* * *

"Ah, hello, Molly." Jim said, behind a mask.  
Molly stood up as quickly as she could, and blinked repeatedly.  
"Who're you? Come to gloat? Come to question me? I'm not telling you ANYTHING." Molly hissed.  
Jim grabbed her arm. "Oh no. We need you for something else."  
Molly squirmed, and glared at the man.  
"Why? What do you want from me?" She asked, hair in her face.  
"Tsk, tsk. It seems you truly know nothing of your special problem." Jim said, dragging her out of the cell, and through a hallway.  
She tried to pull herself free, but he only gripped harder.  
"Struggling is pointless!" Jim said, as she accidentally hit a wall as she pulled away.

"I don't know who you are, and I don't care either. But why do you want me?" She asked, through gritted teeth.  
Jim laughed loudly, his laugh echoed down the long, empty hallway.  
"Haven't I established it before? You're special. Well, you're ability is, anyway." Jim said, correcting himself.  
Molly limped as he continued to pull her, and shook her head slightly.  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have any special abilities!" Molly said.

Jim said nothing as they reached the room at the end of the hall.  
He pulled the door open, and dragged Molly inside.  
The walls and the floor's were white.  
There was a small dental-chair, a desk of complex tools, and a box in the corner.  
"What's this? What are you doing?" Molly asked, looking around.  
Jim laughed, and pushed Molly towards the dental-chair.  
"Sit." He said, pointing at it.  
Molly scowled, and crossed her arms.

"No. No way am I sitting until I know what's going on!" Molly said, and Jim scowled.  
"Now, now. Is that anyway to treat a man with a needle?" Jim asked, grabbing hold of a giant needle that was on the desk.  
Molly backed away, shaking her head wildly.  
"I don't care WHAT you do to me. I will never say anything about Sherlock." She said, breathing heavily.  
Jim rolled his eyes, walking towards her.  
"I'm not worried about that right now. I'll get it out of you eventually. Actually, we have you here because we need to do some tests on you." Jim said.  
"We? Who's we?" Molly demanded, backing away as he got closer.  
Jim smirked, and quickly walked up to her, their faces extremely close.  
"Someone very close to you, deary." He said, and then shot her in the arm with the needle.  
She slowly fell down to her knees, and lost consciousness.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hii! Sorry for the wait! ;_; I've been busy with school and stuff. XP**

**Anyway, Molly's becoming feisty by my doing, but if she seems to OOC, let me know...  
Sorry if this was short or anything! Oh!  
And THANK YOU for the reviews! :) I'm glad everyone is enjoying it!  
I hope you liked this chapter!  
Byyee!  
MagicalNinja  
**


	4. Her Ability

**Disclaimer: Ugghhh. I do NOT own Sherlock! If I did the episodes would come out WAY quicker! Hehe.**

* * *

"Stop! Stop!" Molly screamed, as they hooked her up to the dentist chair.  
"Nah. We haven't even started yet." Jim, still hiding behind a mask, said.  
Molly squirmed around, eyes closed and hair dirty and matted.  
"Stop squirming! It only makes it worse..." Jim warned in a light voice.  
Molly scowled, but stopped.  
"Why... Are you doing this... To me?" She asked, as they began putting tubes and such into her body.

Jim laughed.  
"We've gone through this a lot. Sherlock has to find you. If he doesn't, well, you're dead. If he does, well, he's dead." Jim said.  
"No! You're not killing Sherlock! You can't!" Molly said, as they strapped her arms down.  
"Ah, I'm afraid you don't get a say in this." Jim said with a smirk.  
Molly shook her head, trying to pull her hands out, without success.  
"Never. He's not coming. He isn't stupid." Molly said through gritted teeth as they gave her a shot in the hip.

"Stupid? No. Desperate? Yes." Jim said, and Molly lifted her head.  
"Excuse me? Desperate?" She asked, and Jim nodded.  
"Oh yes. Incredibly desperate to save you. To save the one he loves." Jim said, and Molly blushed, scowling.  
"What? No... I'm his friend." Molly said.  
Jim walked up to her, and crossed his arms.

"No. You're more than that. He's only just figuring that out."

* * *

Sherlock ran his hand through his curly short hair, breathing heavily.  
"Sherlock! It's going to be okay. We've got a trail! We've got something to work off of!" John said, as they made their way through a dark hallway.  
"Yes, yes. Sure. But do you really think he's just holding her prisoner? She has her own little bedroom and daily meals?" Sherlock asked, and John shook his head.  
"Sherlock, I understand that you're worried about her, but-"  
"I'm not worried about her." Sherlock lied, as he ducked under a low pipe.  
John nodded sarcastically, and put his hand on Sherlock's shoulder.  
"Yes, you are. I am too. And we have every reason to be." John said, and Sherlock turned to him.  
"Yes. We do. Moriarty isn't going to just give her back." Sherlock said, and continued walking.

John followed, their footsteps echoing through the dark room, as they walked on the wet floor.  
"What do you think he's doing to her?" John asked quietly.  
"I don't know. But he wants her dead." Sherlock said.  
Sherlock looked around, as he heard the noise of computers, and voices.  
"What? What is it?" John asked urgently.  
"I think we've found Molly." Sherlock replied, and they began running.

* * *

Jim smiled at the man, who was hiding in the shadows.  
"Looks like Sherlock has found his Molly." Jim said, and the man grinned.  
"I see... Once he's gone, we'll be able to finish _her _off as well, correct?"  
Jim nodded, an evil smile crept onto his lips.  
"Oh yes. Once they're gone there isn't anything stopping us from finishing what we've started." Jim said, and the man laughed.  
The door slammed open, revealing Sherlock and John.

"Ah, Sherlock! You've arrived! No, not yet." Jim put his arm in front of the man as he stepped closer.  
"What do you want with Molly?" Sherlock asked.  
"Her abilities are causing a bit of a... Delay, in my plan." Jim said, and Sherlock scowled.  
"Plan? What plan?" John asked, holding up a gun.  
"How is she delaying it?" Sherlock asked.

"Ah, you see. Your dear, sweet Molly has a special ability." Jim said, and Sherlock's scowl deepened.  
"The ability, which is quite admirable, really, is simple. She stops people from dying." Jim explained.  
"She... What?" John asked.  
"You see, her father has lived inside her mind for years. Because she stopped him from officially dying. Instead, she unknowingly planted him inside her mind, and he's been there for years. Throughout those years, her father had tried to escape. It was only until recently had he partially succeeded." John said, and John frowned.

"Partially? What do you mean partially?" John asked.  
"Oh, yes. Well, Molly's father can't come back until, well, she dies. Once she's dead, the brain will stop functioning, therefore releasing her fathers soul." Jim said, and Sherlock looked at the man in the corner.  
"So... I'm in a room with two soulless people? Interesting." Sherlock said, and Jim laughed loudly.  
"Is... Is Molly keeping you alive?" John asked Jim, who smirked.  
"A part of her used to like me. Of course, the majority of her is completely over me. But that small part that did couldn't bare the fact of my death. She captured my soul and kept me alive. Basically I'm simply her puppet. Which I dislike. The sooner she's dead, the better." Jim said, and pointed at John.

The man swiftly grabbed John's hands and put them behind his back, pinning him to the wall.  
"But won't you die? If her body shuts down like that, won't you as well?" Sherlock asked, and Jim shook his head.  
"Of course not! But I can't physically hurt you in this state. And you can't physically hurt me. Terribly boring process." Jim said, and Sherlock rolled his eyes.  
"You're not killing her." He said, and Jim pushed a button, revealing a screen which showed Molly, hooked to a chair, pale.  
"What do you think I'm doing right now?" Jim asked, as Molly began coughing violently.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yaay! I updated! XD**

**Okay, so this chapter basically described Molly's 'ability' but if you missed it, I'll explain it:**

**She can trap the soul of anyone she has ever cared about, or still does care about, and keep them alive.**  
**When she daydreams or zones out, her body does get temporarily shutdown, causing the 'dead' to roam around everyone.**  
**She saved her father accidently, and that teeny tiny part that had liked Jim saved him.**  
**Though she isn't aware of any of it. She doesn't feel anything when it happens or anything.**

**Okay, that's pretty much it. Thank you, my imagination! It does come in handy. hehe.**  
**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry for the wait! And sorry if it was short. :P**  
**Okay then, stay awesome!**  
**MagicalNinja**


	5. Cherry Blossoms

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock!**

* * *

Sherlock stared at the screen in horror.  
"No... No. Let her go, you're wrong. You must be!" Sherlock yelled urgently, and Jim smirked.  
"Silly Sherlock. I'm not wrong! You're just scared. Funny feeling, isn't it? Being scared for someone you care about? Someone you love?" Jim asked tauntingly.  
Molly began coughing again, and blood was dripping down her arms.  
"Let her go. Now." Sherlock said slowly, but Jim merely smiled.  
"Mm, no." Jim said.  
"Wait, wait. If Molly dies, won't she save herself?" John asked, and the man holding him down.  
"Sure, if there was a part of her she likes. She may not act like it, but she's terribly insecure." He growled, and Sherlock, still looking at the screen, scowled.  
"Leave her alone. She doesn't deserve to die." Sherlock said, and Jim smirked.  
"But she does. I simply can't live like this. It's terribly boring. Besides, what's the fun in letting her live?" Jim asked, in a fake innocent voice.

"How could you... Let her... Die?" John asked Molly's dad, between breaths.  
Molly's dad roared with laughter.  
"I don't care anymore. As long as I can actually live, I will terminate anyone that gets in my way." He growled, holding a knife to John's throat.  
Sherlock shook his head, though he had his eyes locked on Jim.  
"Release her, and I'll do whatever you need." Sherlock said slowly.  
Jim crossed his arms. "Actually, I do need you to do something."  
Sherlock looked at Jim skeptically.  
"Oh?" Sherlock asked, and Jim nodded.  
"Yep. I need you to finish off Molly."

* * *

Molly could already feel her body slowly stopping, and felt the blood on her arms.

_Molly..._

Molly painfully looked around, cringing at every little movement.

_Molly, it's me. Your mother.__ I don't have much time. I came to tell you something.  
_

Molly blinked, as though telling the voice of her late mother to continue.

_Your ability is special, but also quite dangerous. There are two people out to take it. Jim Moriarty... And your father._

Molly began coughing again; it burned her throat as she took a deep breath.

_No matter what happens, Molly... I'll be right here with you. I love you.  
_

"I... I love you..." Molly said quietly, as her eyes began fluttering.

* * *

"No. Absolutely NOT." John said loudly, and Molly's Father laughed.  
"I'm afraid you don't get a say in this." He said, and John scowled.  
"I'm not killing Molly." Sherlock said quietly.  
Jim walked over to Sherlock, smirking.  
"You did ask." He pointed out, causing Sherlock to scowl.

"I said I'll do anything if you release her." Sherlock said, and Jim shrugged.  
"Well that's not happening." He said cheerfully.  
Sherlock looked up at the screen again and squinted his eyes.  
Molly had began breathing more evenly, and she was regaining color in her face.  
"Seems you have a flaw in your plan." Sherlock commented.  
Jim spun around to look at the screen, and gasped.  
"No! She shouldn't be breathing!" Jim yelled loudly, and Molly's father scowled.  
"What's going on?" He asked.  
"She's not dying." Jim said, through gritted teeth.

A smile crept upon Sherlock's face, looking at the screen as Molly opened her eyes.  
"What?!" Jim yelled, backing away slightly.  
John grinned at the screen in relief, and managed to pull away from Molly's father.  
John held the gun up, and glanced at Sherlock.  
"Can I hurt them now?" John asked Sherlock, who smirked.  
"Yeah, yeah you can." He replied.  
John smirked back, and aimed the gun at Molly's father.  
John shot Molly's father, and his entire body disintegrated, dust replacing him.

John blinked repeatedly in surprised, arms slightly shaking, and turned to Jim.  
Jim smiled, hands behind his back.  
"Hi there." He said, and the two scowled.  
"Why did you do all of this? Obviously we can harm each other." Sherlock pointed out.  
"Oh no. We couldn't at first, but apparently Molly's found something inside her that she loves." Jim said, making a face.  
John shot the gun, but Jim somehow disappeared before the bullet reached him.  
"NO!" Sherlock yelled, and John groaned, throwing his head back.  
"He got away..." John mumbled, and Sherlock nodded.  
"And he's still inside Molly." Sherlock added, and they looked up at the screen once more, before running out of the room and down the dark hallway.  
When they reached the door at the end, Sherlock inhaled loudly before opening it, and found Molly lying on the floor.

Quickly, Sherlock rushed to her side, lifting her head up with his hand gently.  
She blinked a few times before looking up at him, and she smiled.  
"Hi, Sherlock." She said, her voice was weak and dry, and she flinched at the sound of it, and the pain it brought.  
Sherlock glanced at John, who seemed to know what Sherlock wanted, because he ran out of the room to grab a cup of water.  
Sherlock slowly lifted Molly up, so she was sitting up next to him, and she coughed intensely.  
"Shh, shh... It's going to be okay..." He said quietly, pulling her towards him  
She hugged him, even though she knew he hated hugs, and cried softly into his chest.  
Surprisingly, he didn't pull back. No, instead he comfortingly rubbed her head, nodding.  
"You're going to be okay, Molly. We'll get you to the hospital, and they can help you." He said reassuringly.  
She nodded, wiping away the tears, and looked away, blinking tiredly.

John entered the room, and Sherlock gently pushed her away, both the two blushing.  
"Here's the water. I called an ambulance, they'll be here any moment. For now we should bring her towards the exi at least. She can't do it by herself." John advised, and Sherlock nodded, standing up.  
He grabbed her hand and carefully pulled her up, and she wrapped her arm around his shoulder as he put his arm around her waist.  
John smirked, handing her the water.  
She gratefully took it, and drank slowly.  
"Thank you, John." She said, her voice less raspy.  
He nodded, his smirk turning into a smile, and took the water back.

* * *

_Molly looked around curiously, the room was white and empty, almost like that testing room.  
"Molly? Oh, Molly! I was hoping I would be able to see you one last time!" A kind, soft voice said.  
Molly spun around, and gasped, as she saw her mother standing only inches behind her.  
She had never realized how much she resembled her. They had the same hair and smile, and the exact same eyes.  
"Mother?" She asked quietly, relieved to find her voice was back to normal.  
The woman nodded, and Molly hugged her tightly  
"I cannot stay to long, for you are waking up. But I wish to ask you something; do you love Sherlock?"  
Molly looked at her, surprised, as she pulled away.  
"I'm sorry? Love Sherlock?" She repeated, and her mother nodded, smiling._

_Molly looked down and sighed, before she nodded slowly._  
_Her mother gave a small laugh, and looked down at her daughter._  
_"Good. As long as there is someone who you love, and loves you back, your power may never kill you." She said, and Molly looked at her, curiously._  
_"Why?" She asked, and her mother smiled kindly._  
_"Because. When a person loves you, they not only become part of your life, but they also become part of you." She explained, and Molly gave a small gasp._  
_"Is that how I am still alive? Because of you?" Molly asked, and her mother nodded._  
_"Yes. I love you and I always will. But I won't always be able to protect you. That is why I am glad you've found someone who loves you." She replied._  
_Molly blushed, looking away._  
_"I don't think he loves me." She mumbled._  
_Her mother laughed softly again, and hugged Molly once more._  
_"But he does, sweetheart. He loves you a lot. He's just a man, quite afraid to admit it." She said quietly into Molly's ear._  
_"Now, you must go. Sherlock and his friend are waiting for you to awaken." She said, and Molly shook her head._  
_"Must you leave?" She asked, and her mother nodded sadly.  
"But, I am never gone. I'm always with you, even if you can't see or hear me." She said, and Molly nodded.  
_

* * *

Sherlock looked up when he heard Molly groan, and smiled as she opened her eyes.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked, walking over to her.  
She smiled back, and shrugged.  
"I could be better. But I'm okay." She replied, and he nodded understandingly.  
"Well, they're releasing you today." He told her, and she nodded.  
"Good... Nothing wrong with my health, then?" She asked, and he shook his head.  
"No, you're okay. Well, health-wise anyway." He corrected himself, and she nodded, smirking.  
"Right, of course." She said quietly, and he looked out the window and then back at her quickly.  
"Would you like to take a walk? Thought it be nice to breathe fresh air for a change." He said, and she, although taken-aback, nodded.  
"Sure. Do you think it would be alight?" She asked, and Sherlock nodded.  
"Yes. It'll be fine. Come on." He said, and she grabbed his outstretched hand.

* * *

They walked out of the hospital, and towards the garden in the back, still holding hands.  
"Are you okay?" He asked her, and she nodded.  
"Yeah, just confused. Everything happened so fast." She said, and he looked away.  
"I'm... I'm sorry." He said quietly, as they walked down the walkway through the garden.  
The garden was full of different flowers and large trees with cherry blossom trees.  
She looked at him curiously.  
"Sorry? Sorry for what?" She asked, and he sighed.  
"This is all my fault. I should have just helped you when you asked." He said, and she shook her head, listening the birds tweet.  
"No, Sherlock. This isn't your fault. It's my father's fault, and Moriarty." She said, running her fingers through her messy hair.  
Sherlock didn't answer, and looked up at the bright, sunny sky, sighing.  
She smiled at him, and stopped walking, stepping under the shade.  
"I owe you my life, Sherlock. Thank you." She said, looking into his piercing blue eyes.  
He smiled back at her, grabbing her other hand.  
"Molly, you were great. Not many people would have survived what you've been through." He said gently, and she shrugged.  
"I had something I wanted to return to..." She said, leaning closer to him.

"We all do. I'm just glad you're okay." He said, also leaning closer.  
A sudden gust of wind came as they kissed, causing some cherry blossoms to fall down.  
They pulled away, both grinning.  
"Terribly cliche, isn't it?" Sherlock asked, and Molly laughed.  
"Yes. But it's still just as beautiful." She replied, and kissed him again.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hiii! So, SO sorry for the wait, been extremely busy lately!  
Anyway, this chapter was pretty long... And fluffy... Hehe...  
I was thinking about doing an epilogue, it would be short, but still an epilogue. XD  
Oh well, either way, I hope you liked this chapter!  
And THANK YOU for the wonderfully wonderful reviews! It means A LOT! :)**

**MagicalNinja**


End file.
